Surprise Mover (ON HOLD)
by Tori Daughter of Apollo
Summary: Another one of Annabeth goes to Goode stories. Percy misses Annabeth so badly. There's a new student that has all subjects with Percy. And the student is... Annabeth Chase. Will their relationship prevail? Will there be any monsters? Is there any more campers in Goode?Tori Pennyweather is in it for some reason. Rated T but I'd say that it's safe.


Surprise Mover

**Percy's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned as my alarm clock started going off. Honestly, I don't want to go to school. I just want to stay at camp year round like Annabeth used to. But nooooo! She just had to go to school in New York and that made me want to get near her.

"PERCY JACKSON!" My mom yelled, "GET READY NOW BEFORE YOU WANT TO GET LATE! AGAIN!"

"Yes mom!" I replied/yelled back

I shot up then took a shower. After the shower I opened my cabinet to search for my uniform. As I was getting it, I got a look at the picture of me and Annabeth***** after the war, with our arms around each other while grinning like crazy. The photo brought back memories that were painful and heartwarming.

I would've stared at the photo for hours, until mom yelled at me again, telling me to get ready. I sighed, got dressed, then went to the dining room to eat breakfast.

Breakfast, as always, was blue and delicious. I don't have to explain the blue color because you probably know about it by now. I ate fast then went in Paul's car.******

We got to school earlier that time. I sighed since I'd have another day of being picked on by more bullies for being ADHD, dyslexic, and being the English teacher's stepson. As if reading my mind, Paul patted my shoulder and said, "Just ignore them." I sighed again, 'cuz ever since Rachel moved to another school, (because of me, no less) I've been lonely. I became friends with Tori Pennyweather, another half-blood, but she was a freshman which means, different schedules. We only had History and Gym together and most of the time, we weren't allowed to talk.

These were the times I wished Annabeth was here. Gods I missed her. I remember all those crazy things we did, didn't think about it just went with it, you're always there, you're everywhere, but- Sorry, did I start singing? But you get my point.

When I entered the hall, I squeezed through the door with someone. We said sorry at the same time, but after that, she ran to the principal's office. The way she ran made me think about Annabeth again. And he lemon scented curly blonde hair didn't help. I sighed as I went to my locker, which was right across Tori's.

"YO JACKSON!" Steven West, the biggest bully at Goode, yelled at me

"What do you want?" I replied looking right at his eyes

"Lunch." He replied holding out his hand

"I don't have any!" I yelled at him

"Your sticking out wallet seems to disagree with you." He said looking smug

I was just about to punch his face until Tori noticed what happened and stood in the way.

"WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM?" She yelled/asked Steven

"My problem, is that son of a-" Tori cut him off by punching his face

"What was that for?"

"You insulted Percy."

She started walking away, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks cuz." Told her when we were out of earsight

"No prob, Perce." She told me with a smile

"Hopefully my day gets better." I grumbled

Before she could reply, the bell rang which meant that we had 30 seconds before we were officially late. I looked at her one last time before sprinting to my homeroom class. which was, thankfully, Paul's class. I sat down somewhere in the middle, next to an empty seat.

"Good morning class." Paul greeted, "Today, we'll be having a new student."

The 'new student' walked in holding a book we had at camp. When she turned around, boys were like 'she's mine'.

"Who would like to show her around?" Paul asked

All of the boys, besides me, raised their hands. Wanting to impress her. But if I know Annabeth, she hated boys like that, so I just stood up and approached her.

I didn't care about what the others told me. I just walked toward the girl.

I held out a hand and said, "Hello. I'm Percy Jackson."

"I'm Annabeth Chase." She said shaking my hand, "Nice to meet you."

We smiled at each other then laughed like maniacs. The others looked at us like we were crazy, which we probably were.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain." She told me, lacing her hands around my neck

"I missed you too, Wise Girl." I said as I hugged her

The others kept murmuring stuff like "She's real." and "How did he get one?"

To answer their question, I introduced Annabeth to the class.

"This is Annabeth Chase." I started putting an arm around her, "My bestfriend since we were twelve, and my _real_ girlfriend."

Annabeth frowned, faced me, then said,"They never believed you?"

"Never did. Except Tori." I replied

"Then they might believe you now." She said before kissing me lightly

The class gasped, but Annabeth continued kissing me. After a few seconds, I started kissing back. We went on for more seconds until Paul cleared his throat and asked us to sit down.

"Sorry, Paul." Annabeth and I replied

When we sat down, I smiled at Annabeth and told her, "Thanks for making my day."

"Nope. Thank you Seaweed Brain." She replied

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Aw, Percy. You know you love it."

I rolled my eyes at her but the rest of Homeroom and English fun since we held each other's hand when we can. It all came down when we had free period and we got to examine her schedule.

_Homeroom-Mr. Blofis  
_

_English-Mr. Blofis  
_

_**FREE PERIOD**_

_Music-Mrs. Solace_

_History-Mr. Turner_

_Greek Mythology-Ms. Colleens_

_**LUNCH**_

_Gym-Mrs. Abadeer  
(two periods)_

_Robotics-Mr. Black_

_French-Ms. Luna_

_**FREE PERIOD**_

_Home Economics-Ms. White  
-or-  
Woodshop-Mr. Parker_

**(AN: I don't know how AMERICANS go to school 'cuz Imma FILIPINA aka A GIRL WHO LIVES IN THE PHILIPPINES, so sorry)**

"You have all of my classes." I told her with a smile

"We must be lucky then" She replied

I stood up and held my hand out to her.

"What?" She asked

"I'll show you somewhere" I replied

"Wha?" She asked again but decided to take my hand

We walked through some hallways and students until we made it to a glass door. I opened it and let her in, allowing her to enjoy the view of my favorite place in school. The library. Unexpected, but the place reminds me of Annabeth. Pretty and smart.

"Wow!" she said as she looked through some books

"How may I help you?" A kind voice said behind us

"Hey Ms. Marpole." I told her

"A pleasure to see you, Perseus."

"Aww! Don't call me that."

"Percy, be respectful." Annabeth scolded

"It's fine, dear. You must be Annabeth. Percy has spoken highly of you."

Annabeth blushed at what Ms. Marpole just said

"Thank you for allowing Percy to be here." Annabeth told her

Ms. Marpole and Annabeth started talking to each other about girl stuff which caused me to leave and look around. I saw some books, thick books, thin books, and guess what? More books. I wanted to go back when I saw a glimpse of a black jacket that no doubt belonged to Tori. I walked towards her quietly since I was in a library.

"Tori!" I yelled/whispered to the girl with shoulder length spiky black hair

"Percy?" She replied in the same tone, "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you have class?"

"I though you knew me enough to know that I ditch 20% of my classes. An I'm spying on Ms. Marpole."

"Why?"

"Because she's a monster."

* * *

***=Wrong grammar 'cuz it's Percy**

****O forgot what his car is. Sorry.**

**So please tell me whether I should continue or not. Review please.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Love ya! :)**

**Tori Daughter of Apollo is out! PEACE!**


End file.
